Family
by Usami Hana Haruka
Summary: Yukina finds out a secret of his girlfriend's but finds its not that bad. Kisa had a child with one of her one night stands. When that one night stand tries to rip that child from her grasp stress rising and emotions runs high. Will Shouta be able to give her child the family deserves with Kou? Or will the child's father rip her only son away from her? Fem!Uke X Seme. Misery pt5
1. Kou Meet Kyoya

**Thanks to all those thayt follow me and this story. Now it is Kisa Shouta's turn. Hope I don't let you guys down XD**

 **Love you all**

 **Usami Hana Haruka**

Kou didn't know exactly what he was seeing. His girlfriend was currently squirming and a small child was glaring at him. The boy was no older that 10 but Kou wouldnt want to assume after all his gilfriend looked no older than her early 20s and yet she was in her early 30s. the small boy had short scruffy black hair and blazing green eyes.

"I'm sorry Yukina I should have told you about him sooner..." The small ravenette muttered. "Kyoya, stop glaring at him"

"It's fine Kisa-san," Kou smiled. He had nothing against children. But this was still a shock to the system. The child turned and ran to Shouta who hugged him close to her. "So who is this little guy?"

"I'm not little!" Kou grinned teasingly at the small boy.

"My apologises" Kou chuckled with a mock bow. Shouta placed both hands over her mouth to stifle a giggle. Kyoya looked up at the woman curiously to watch the raven haored woman.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" Shouta cooed between giggles to the boy. The boy let out a huff and crossed his arms.

"I'm Kurosawa-Kisa Kyoya " the boy sulked.

"Nice to meet you Kyoya-san," Yukina smiled. he could see the boy's ego rise as the boy stood a little straighter at the honorific "My name is Yukina Kou" the boy just glared at him. Shouta was about to scald the boy when her phone started buzzing. flicking it open she saw a text from her author and paled

"Kou can I get you to look after for a bit? My author has a problem with her manuscript and i need to see what thats all about" Shouta pleaded.

"But Mum-!"

"None of that Kyoya. I won't be long. besides you should spend some time together" Shouta scolded. She grabbed her bag then pressed a kiss to the boy's head "Love you,baby" she murmured sweetly and the boy mutteed a reply. Shouta then turned to Kou who leaned down to her level and gave her chasted kiss. As he watched her leave he couldn't help but feel like they were playing then turned back to the boy who was back to glaring at him. Kou sighed and moved from his place at the doorway. Thinking back he remembered how he had ome to know of the boy infront of him. he had came to give Shouta a surprise visit knowing she would be home. when she had answered the door and let him in she had been rather on edge the the small boy came running to the genkan looking rather defencive of his mother. Kou had frozen at the door seeing the boy and Shouta had explained that the boy was her son. a result of a drunken one night stand when she was younger. and then the rest ead to now.

"So what do you want to do?"

"I only tolorate you cause you made my mum happy" the boy snapped "Doesn't mean i have to like you or do anything with you" the boy added venomously. Kou blinked down at the child

"What have I done for you to dislike me Kyoya-san?" Kou asked genuinely confused.

"You dared to go near my mother!" the boy hissed. Kou's confusion eased as he realised what was going on.

Kou knelt down to Kyoya's height with a smile. "So I take it you are the one protecting Kisa-san then?" the boy nodded, Kou ruffled his hair. "I won't take your job from you. I'm just here to help" Koyya's glare eased into shock.

"Really?" Kou nodded to the boy.

"My dad used to go away for business trips a lot when I was younger. it was my job to protect my mother while he was gone" Kou smiled at the boy "And I can imagine your mother is important to you is she not?"

"She is so if you hurt her i will never forgive you!" The boy protested

"Then how about this. You don't have to accept me as anything but you got to at least give me a chance ok?" the boy uncrossed his arms and then looked at the ground

"It's not that i dont trust you" the boy stated kicking the imaginary dirt on the ground "I just don't get to see mummy a lot because of dad and i don't want anyone to take her away" Kou was taken aback by the boy's admission.

"I won't take her from you. because in my eyes if i want Kisa san to be mine, i have to accept Kyoya-san as well. I mean you are half of Kisa-san as it is" Kou chuckled before standing and heading into the living room. He switched on the tv to the news when Kyoya stood in front of him holding the monopoly game in front of him.

"Let's play. I bet you I'll win, I always do" Kyoya demnded cheekily

"You're on little man" Kou challanged.

 **Kisa Shouta**

Shouta entered her apartment tired from her sudden call to work and she felt a little bad for ditching Kou when he had specifically came to see her, even dumping a kid he barely knew on him. She entered the living room to see Kou packing up a bored game and piling it on top of several others "What is this game night?" Shouta teased. Kou walked over to her greeting her with kiss

"Welcome back, Kisa-san" Kou murmured against her lips before kissing her into a dream like state. when suddenly she pushed him away

"Kou, where is Kyoya?" Shouta asked.

"He fell asleep while we were playing board games so I put him in bed" Kou shrugged. Shouta giggled

"Already the father figure" she purred. Kou grinned down at his girlfriend pressing a kiss to the crown of her head. Little did they know that said child was watching them.

"You hungry Kisa-san? I can make you something?" Kou offered. Shouta smiled at her boyfriend. Kou walked into the kitchen and was about to make something when Kisa wrapped her arms around him

"Thank you for taking care of him. I felt bad for not spending enough time with him"

"From what I hear it isn't your fault. And he knows that. From the sounds of things he respects you more than his father" Kou pointed out

"Really? I can't give him the attention he needs so I only see him when I can. I worry he thinks I'm neglecting him, and it's hard with the job that I have" Shouta whimpered.

"Trust me Kisa-san you have nothing to worry about" Kou soothed. "And if you want to spend more time with him I don't mind if he tags along for a few of out dates. Or I could look after him when I can so you can see him when you get home"

"Thank you Kou" Shouta sighed contentedly "That means a lot"

Unknown to them Kyoya grinned at Kou. Not many people had made his mother genuinely smile at the fact that just this man's presence did that for her he felt that he could relax


	2. Kou Meet Teijirou

Shouta woke up with the arms of her lover wrapped around her protectively making the editor feel warm and cozy there. Shouta's eye's fluttered open at the sunlight filtering through the curtains shining on Kou's sleeping face. The ravenette giggled at the adorable sight of her prince. She reached up, combing her fingers through the man's hair causing him to stir in his sleep. Shouta giggled a little more then pressed a kiss to his exposed collarbone, nipping and sucking till she heard a low groan from above her and his arms tighten and she felt him harden. "Don't tempt me Kisa-san" The art student mumbled.

"G'Morning" Shouta giggled, Kou smiled warmly at the sound and nuzzled the top of her head

"'Morning" Kou mumbled.

"Mum" came a whimper from the door. Shouta immediately sat up to see Kyoya clutching at his stomach with tears in his eyes."I don't feel well" Kou who was closest to the boy got out of the bed, thankful he was still wearing his jeans, he pressed his hands over the boy's forehead.

"you're a bit warm, little man, how about you take a shower to cool yourself down then hop back into bed." Kou replied. Kyoya's eyes widened before he made a mad dash to the bathroom to hurl up his guts. Shouta and Kou immediately following behind. Shouta knelt beside her son, Kou on the other side of Kyoya helping sooth the crying boy.

"It hurts" Kyoya sobbed

"It's okay baby, it's a tummy bug you'll be okay" Shouta hushed. She rubbed soothing circles on his back as the boy emptied his stomach. "We'll take you to the doctor's when its calmed down." Shouta stood and Kou took hr place in soothing the child while she pulled out her phone and reluctantly called the number

"Teijirou" Shouta greeted coldly when they answered

 _"What do you want Shouta? have you sent Kyoya back already?"_ the voice answered drowsily

"Kyoya wont be able to go back today. He's really sick" There was silence on the other end.

 _"Have you taken him to the doctor's yet?"_

"He has a fever and is throwing up. we'll take him when his stomach has settled for a bit" Shouta answered

 _"'We?' you better not of had one of your flings while our son was around"_

"It's not a 'fling' Teijirou" Shouta hissed "My boyfriend Yukina had come over to visit last night."

" _Like I would believe you. Don't bother, I'll be there in an hour or so"_ Teijirou hissed before hanging up. Shouta huffed and went back to her son who was now crying in Kou's arms.

"Baby are you ok?" Shouta cooed.

"He's run out of food in his stomach to throw up, he's not liking it" Kou answered as he soothed the child. Kyoya ran to his mother how welcomed him with open arms

"Daddy is gonna come have a look at you" Shouta cooed to her son. Kou and Kyoya both froze as the words left her lips

"No way! keep that old man away from me. he'll try take me back with him!" Kyoya panicked

"I don't want that bastard here either Kyoya, but your father will know what's wrong with you, after all it's his job" Shouta answered. "Now go have a cold shower and get into bed. I'll bring an ice pack in soon" Shouta and Kou left the bathroom letting the boy get ready for a shower.

"You don't like Kyoya's father?" Kou asked as soon as the kid was out of earshot.

"Despise him, all he has going for him is his face, maybe his job too" Shouta shrugged. "The sex wasn't even that great" Shouta added.

"Was he that bad?" Kou chuckled.

"He was so small! I don't know what I was thinking!" Shouta cried and Kou burst out laughing making Shouta smile.

"And what about me?" Kou asked coming up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist pressing a kiss to her neck

"What about you?" Shouta giggled

"Do I satisfy you?" Kou purred in her ear. Shouta shivered as she felt his heat through her thin nightgown.

"More than enough" Shouta grinned. She heard the shower turn off and freed herself to go help her son "Put a shirt on" She added and Kou grinned mischievously

 **Yukina Kou**

Kou waited for Shouta to come back to the living room as Kyoya threw up for the fifth time today when there was a knock of the door. Kou guessed that it was Kyoya's father and went to answer. on the other side of the door, was a man with short reddish brown hair and vivid green eyes. he was half a head shorter that Kou and the man clearly didn't like that so he glared up at Kou, Kou returned the glare not liking the man's rude behavior

"You must he 'Yukina', where is my son?" the man sneered and went to walk in when Kou lent against the door frame blocking his way.

"I don't let strangers, especially guys, into my girlfriend's place." Kou stated. The smaller man glared up at him.

"Kou?" Shouta called.

"Here" Kou called not taking his eyes off the red haired man in front of him. Shouta appeared behind him peeking around to see not only was Kyoya's father standing there but Kou and Teijirou were having a glaring contest

"Kyoya has just gone back to sleep," Shouta stated. She rested an arm on her lover's shoulder. "Distress him, Teijirou, and I will kick you out so fast" She warned. Kou stepped aside letting the man in. Teijirou immediately went to his son "Maybe I should have asked Nowaki instead?"

Kou shook his head "There is no going back now" Kou sighed. Shouta went to her son's room and watched as Teijirou checked on his son.

Kyoya sat up sleepily but was still glaring at his father. "It's just a stomach bug, boy you'll be fine. I'll take you home so you-"

"No!" Kyoya snapped "I wanna stay here"

"Teijirou" Shouta warned. Teijirou sighed and left the room to talk with Shouta and Kou. Teijirou eyed Kou who - not liking the looks this guy was giving - stood behind Shouta wrapping his arms around her again. she simply rested her hand on his fore arm. "I'll be back for him tomorrow" was all he said before leaving. Shouta flipped him off as he did. "Asshole" she muttered.

Kou pressed a kiss to her temple before going to check on the small boy with a chuckle


	3. Custody

Shouta and Kou finally had some time to themselves. it had been a month since Kou had met Kyoya but he didn't get to see the boy when Kyoya visited. They had spoken on the phone while he was at Shouta's, Always hearing her swearing about her child's father in the background. but now he was walking back to Shouta's apartment with her. He had picked her up from work for a change.

Once they had arrived though the happy atmosphere vanished when Shouta flicked through her mail. "Son of a Bitch!" Shouta shrieked making Kou jump. "That asshole is appealing for full custody!"

"What?"

"He's trying to stop me from seeing my baby!" She cried. Kou was immediately at her side as tears started pouring down her face. Kou took the paper from Shouta's hands and read the piece of paper.

"We have sent this message to inform you that Teijirou Kurosawa wishes to take full custody of Kyoya Kurosawa-Kisa, only allowing Shouta Kisa to see them when the before mentioned deems fit" Kou read out loud as he hugged the crying Shouta to him "We recommend you come to discuss a course of action at XX/XX/XX and XX:XX o'clock along with any involved partys"

"That's tomorrow" Shouta whimpered.

"Kisa-san. I promised Kyoya-kun that I wouldn't take you away from him. That I would accept the both of you. So I will help you get him back, no matter what" Kou said determined "I'll always be here for you Kisa-san"

"Thank you Kou, I don't know where I'd be without you"

"good thing you don't have to know"

 **Kisa Shouta**

Kou and Shouta walked hand in hand to the lawyer's office. Shouta felt her nerves rise when she met with her lawyer Ai Fujioka. Shouta shook hands with the woman and Kou did to introducing himself. They sat in the meeting room along with Shouta's older brother who was helping with the case.

"Now i know these places tend to make you uneasy but we need to get this done quickly" Ai stated apologetically. "is there anything that Kurosawa-san could use against us in this trial?"

"I used to sleep around a lot before I met kou and he doesn't believe I've changed, and also I barely see my son as it is and my work is always keeping me busy"

Ai took a note of everything Shouta said "Those aren't so bad we can disprove the first one, do you two have any proof of that? Living together? Engaged?"

"No but a few of my friends can confirm it" Kou pointed out. "And i was thinking of asking Shouta to move into a new house with me"

Shouta blinked up at her boyfriend and smiled leaning into Kou who naturally wrapped an arm around her. "On top of you two looking so comfortable together perhaps it would be easier if you two were to bring in your friends for statements. Moving in together would help as well, but that is your own decision"Shouta and Kou looked at each other and smiled. "Now the 'not being able to see your son' often, there isn't a lot we can do about that, even then we could tell them it was of the father's decision rather than yours. Busy, that's not something people can hold against you, as long as the child has someone taking care of them they won't worry too much"

"Kou can look after him when I work late, and if I need to I can bring him into my work with me, my boss does it from time to time with his kid, they don't mind it" Shouta pointed out. Ai nodded.

"Now we just need those statement's from your friends, Maybe even your boss"

"Good thing my boss _is_ my friend" Shouta giggled.

 **Usami Akihiko**

Misaki sat with a two year old Haruka on her lap making cooing noises as her husband watched amused. Misaki sent him a quick glare but other than that completely ignored him. "Misaki~" Akihiko cooed to his wife earning no response. He sighed and scooped Haruka out of her grasp in attempt to get her attention but as soon as he did she stood and walked away in a huff.

Haruka wiggled and grinned showing her baby teeth. Akihiko smiled back tapping his daughter's nose lightly.

"Misaki how long are you going to act like this for? I've said sorry"

"But do you actually mean it? you lied to me" Misaki snapped back.

"What's wrong with me showing you how much I love you, anyway"

"The fact you told me your manuscript was done when it wasnt" She growled but immediately regretted it whe she saw the expression of a kicked puppy. "Don't do that to me. You're making me feel like the bad guy here"

"Can you at least find some other way to punish me for it?"

"But then you wouldn't learn" Misaki countered. A rather lonely look crossed his face "Usagi-san~ you can't do that to me~" Misaki whined.

"But I'm lonely without Misaki" Akihiko pouted. Akihiko suddenly brightened "Wait here" Akihiko climbed the stairs placing Haruka in her crib before dashing over to his office. Within minutes he was back in front of her with a stack of papers. Misaki glanced wearily between the papers and her husband.

Misaki quickly flicked through it and her eyes widened as she did "It's finished." She stated "This is the rest of the book? the last 2 chapters?" Misaki wondered in awe. Akihiko nodded.

"Does this make up for lying?" Akihiko watched the emotions play over her face

"This doesn't mean you'll get away with it every time. if you do it again I swear to god-" Akihiko cut her off with a kiss. But just before Misaki could give in and wrap her arms around his neck their landline went off. Akihiko scowled but pulled away with a grumble.

Answering the phone with a grumble he was greeted with Shouta's voice. _"Usami-sensei"_ Shouta greeted. " _Sorry to disturb"_

 _"_ No it's fine,"

" _I was hoping I could ask you a favor?"_

"Perhaps, What;s the problem?"

 _"_ _I'm appealing for full custody of my son"_ Shouta explained

"I didn't realize you had one" Akihiko commented genuinely surprised

 _"It was a result of a one night stand, I let the father take care of him on the condition I could see him when I could."_

"That's understandable, a child needs a lot of attention" Akihiko commented.

 _"Now the bastard is trying to cut me off from my baby. I thinking he could use my... promiscuous...past against me"_ Shouta explained.

"Me and Misaki can come down and give a statement on how long we know you two have been together, I'm assuming that's what you need"

 _"You're a legend, sensei"_ Shouta cheered _"when are you free to come down?"_

"Now, I suppose" Akihiko turned to Misaki who nodded although she was rather confused. "Give me the address"


	4. Tears and giggles

Shouta sighed as she got off the phone to the last person. So far she had; Hatori, Masasume, Ritsu, Hiroki, Nowaki Akihiko and Misaki. Even Chiaki who had seen them around a few times had decided to opt in. But Shouta couldn't help but feel the stress mounting. She already had the Usamis' statement same went for the Kusamas'. They had all been incredibly helpful but she still couldn't help the ache in her heart. Shouta had long given up on herself when she had slept with Teijirou. She had been ignored by her parents and at the time she had felt a rift between her and her older brother since he had first caught her sleeping around. But as soon as she found out she was pregnant she had felt so lost, like it was the end of the world, so she went looking for a job to do temporarily and as much as she wanted to, she couldn't rely on anyone. However, as soon as Kyoya was born, Shouta wanted nothing more than to give the child the life he had deserved, tried to make up for not being able to have that functioning family that a kid should have. She then ended up getting a job at Marukawa as a shoujo editor, but it got to the point where she couldn't look after the child on her own and had him live with his father. She saw him when she could but she eventually slipped back into her old ways when she wasn't able to see him.

Kyoya had given her the will to hang on just a bit longer. but she was still disappointed in herself, she knew that no matter what she did, her behavior was not that of a mother and what made it worse was that she had no intention of stopping that, going out every night that she could, get wasted and sleep with some random pretty boy then get to work the next morning. That was till a certain prince had stolen her attention and before she realized it she was going out less and less just so she could catch a glimpse of that princely face and as much as she tried to block herself off from him he had wriggled his way into her heart and before she knew it she felt she had someone to rely on, to help her, to support her.

Kou had helped Shouta become the type of woman she wanted to be. He stuck with her through all this shit. He didn't run when he had found out about Kyoya like she had worried he would, he just accepted all of her bullshit and she had never been so relieved in her life.

Kou had long passed out on her couch after helping her call everyone and she smiled warmly and walked over to her lover and started toying with his hair. She sat on the edge of the couch and lightly cupped his face running the pads of her fingers over the smooth skin. "Kou wake up" She called softly "Kou if you're going to sleep here at least sleep in a bed"

Kou woke up to the sound of Shouta's voice. He blinked his eyes open to see her leaning over him, her long black hair acting as a curtain as it's ends brushed his face. "Kisa...san?" Shouta felt her heart jump at the adorable sight of her prince. He reached up to tuck the hair behind her ear and then pulled her down so her head was tucked under his chin "Why are you crying?"

Confused Shouta raised her hand to her face and came away wet. When had she started to cry? Shouta just buried her face in his chest and let herself silently cry while Kou stroked her hair lovingly.

"Shouta what's wrong?" Kou murmured into her hair.

"I can't lose Kyoya, I can't!" Shouta sobbed

"Kisa-san... you won't. I'll make sure he will stay with you, you aren't alone, so many people are coming to help you" Kou cooed sweetly.

"He just means so much to me, If Teijirou won he wouldn't ever let me see him again" Kou scowled to himself as he tried to sooth his lover. He knew how much the little boy meant to his lover. Every time he had seen her before they had officially met she just seemed too weary of every thing, of everyone, she looked so tired but while watching her with the boy it seemed to have vanished completely.

Kou lifted her chin up and pressed his lips to hers in a comforting kiss. It slowly became passionate when Kou buried his hands in her hair. They pulled away panting heavily, Shouta - Having changed position to lean over him once more straddling him - struggled to hold herself up feeling weak from the kiss "I am never going to get used to that" Shouta grumbled cheekily.

"Good, then you'll never get bored of it" Kou chuckled "Every thing will be okay." Shouta lowered herself to lie on his chest once more.

"I hope so." Shouta mumbled listening to the beat of Kou's heart.

"Kisa-san, What if we did move in together like Fujioka-san told us?" Shouta raised her head to look at him "I mean we've been together for awhile and I know of this one place that would be good..."

"Kou let's get something straight. I don't want you to do this just because my lawyer said it was good idea for the case" Shouta cupped his face "I like the idea but it means nothing if it isn't our own terms"

"It will be, I've been wanting to ask this for ages Shouta and wouldn't it be good it we have a place where we could give Kyoya his own room and get used to the idea of me being around -"

"Assuming we win the trial" Kou gave her a stern look and she shrugged.

"As I was saying - He can get used to me being around and if we do it now we can get use to living together before adding Kyoya to the mix" Kou reasoned.

"You really thought about this didn't you?" Shouta asked amazed. Kou nodded and blushed a little.

"I want a family with Kisa-san, and even of Kyoya isn't my son, I still think of him as one" Kou admitted. Shouta burst out laughing rolling off of Kou onto the couch beside him, she would of fallen off the couch if Kou hadn't stretched his arm out under her to catch her and hold her to him. "Kisa-san, it's not funny" Kou whined.

"I'm sorry, but that was so cute" Shouta squealed between giggles. Kou blushed even more making Shouta laugh even more. "Guess it's not just me that get's embarrassed huh?" Shouta teased. Kou grinned and leaned in and licked a stripe from her exposed collarbone up to her jaw making her yelp and blush brightly.

"But you still look the cutest when blushing" He teased pressing a kiss to her cheek.


	5. Do or Die

Shouta stepped into the apartment looking rather impressed. in the entryway to her right was a coat closet and to her left was a spiral stair case. entering the house a bit farther it revealed that the wall next to the stair case was hiding a kitchen and the rest of it was open space to go as you pleased with. The far wall was made entirely out of glass with a sliding door that went out onto the balcony. the walls were pure white, giving the home a rather open feel. Shouta turned back to Kou who was grinning in the door way. "This place is really pretty" Shouta commented

"Wait till you see upstairs" Kou smiled coming to stand beside her. He guided her up the stairs. They came to the hallway with five doors, the hallway had black wallpaper that had intricate floral like swirls in while and pure white door frames and doors. there were two doors on each side and one at the very end. They started at the end to see the master bedroom. one wall was pure glass making Shouta guess that it was one massive glass panel that connected to the one in the living room.

They were quite high up and they could see the view of the bus streets below. Shouta walked over to the window to look down at the streets. Kou stood beside her wrapping his arm around her. "Imagine waking up to this Shouta," Kou breathed. Shouta cuddled up to his side with a contented sigh

"It would be nice" she hummed "We'd need a bigger bed though. As well as one for Kyoya" Kou nodded in agreement.

"We can sell our old beds for those. Or we could sell one and give Kyoya the other, but with all the things we've done on them we'd have to change the mattress" Kou said unashamed. Shouta turned bright red at the comment.

"Kyoya would love it here" Shouta stated changing the subject. Kou suddenly perked.

"Come with me" Kou grabbed Shouta's hand and dragged Shouta to the next room on the right of the master bed room. "Feel this" Kou grinned running his hand along the wall of the room. Shouta, confused, did the same and ran her fingers over the wall. it was slippery under her touch.

"What is this?" Shouta asked

"It's called 'Whiteboard paint' if you use whiteboard markers on it you can write on it and it'll rub off. Kyoya would love drawing or writing on this" Kou explained. Shouta smiled with a knowing look

"You mean _you_ would" Shouta giggle. Kou shrugged

"The other two rooms are like this as well" he added. The two looked at the last room which was the bathroom, the color scheme matching the rest of the house.

"I wouldn't mind staying here"

"Good, the sooner we move here the better" Kou grinned "I can't wait to have Kisa-san permanently in my arms"

 **Kou Yukina**

Kou fought with all the will power he had not to drool over his girlfriend as she entered the court room. She was not only sexy but very formal, she was wearing black formal khaki pants with a matching jacket that was done up to just under her bust revealing the blood red blouse that revealed a bit of her cleavage with velvet black pumps. she looked rather professional as she walked up to him. However as sexy as his girlfriend was he couldn't help feel annoyed seeing that the eyes of every man in the room had their eyes on her. Including that of Teijirou who was grinning like a wolf.

once Shouta reached him he wrapped an arm around her waist glaring at Teijirou as he did as he pressed Shouta's body to his. "How do I look?" Shouta asked timidly. despite looking like a rather confidant woman she still was a very shy one but Kou thought of that as part of her charm. Why he loved her so much.

"You look to sexy for your own good" Kou muttered pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"That doesn't sound like a good thing" Shouta replied. Kou shook his head and raised his hands to the buttons of her blouse slipping one more button into place.

"it is, I just don't want anyone else to see it and try to take what's mine" Kou growled possessively in her ear making her giggle as she wrapped her arms around his neck nuzzling his chest. "And I don't like how Teijirou is eyeing you up like a piece of meat." He grumbled

"Ignore him, he's just trying to get under your skin. Just be my perfect prince as always" She cooed. Kou snorted grinning at the sort of pet name.

"Does that make you my perfect princess?" Kou purred making her blush.

"Mummy! Yukina-kun!" A voice cried. Shouta and Kou broke apart on time to have a blur collide with Kou as he caught the excited ten year old. Kou sat Kyoya on his hip while the boy started chatting away with the pair.

"Did you come to watch, Little man?" Kou asked using the nickname he had given the boy. Kyoya shook his head

"Father said that People were going to ask me questions" Kyoya said cutely. Kou and Shouta stiffened

"He wouldn't" Shouta growled.

"Would everyone please take your seats" the security guard called. Shouta took her spot next to her lawyer standing next to Ai with a grim expression. everyone had gone through the motions in the court room, bowing to the judge before taking their seats, the guard announced the case and trial began


	6. Kou is My Father Not Him!

both side had presented their argument, but Shouta's heart slowly broke watching the jury's reactions to the argument favor Teijirou who was grinning in satisfaction. His lawyer then finally called Kyoya to the stand. By that point it had just been Shouta trying to defend herself against accusations rather than letting Shouta make so many more of her own against him without looking like the worst person ever.

She wanted to cry. Kou, who sat behind her was livid at the seemingly one sided trial. As they asked Kyoya questions, however, it seemed to be picked up by Ai that the questions Kyoya was being asked that not matter how truthfully the child answered they made Shouta seem like a bad mother that had abandoned her child so she tried asking ones of her own, and this put Shouta in a better light. but not enough to help sway the argument.

However slowly sunk into despair. She's lost, she had lost her baby boy. She had promised to give him a life he deserves and she had failed him. a break was called while the jury decided their verdict. "cheer up Kisa-san"

"How!" Shouta cried as Kou tried to sooth her. "I've lost my baby, they never tried to get my side of things, I failed him" Kou hugged her saying nothing kissing the top of her head but said nothing. He couldn't. it would be heart breaking for any mother to lose her child, hell, he hadn't known the little guy that long and _he_ was upset they were losing him.

"There is a chance they wont have enough evidence and call for more, no one knows how things will be called" Ai tried to sooth

"You saw their reactions Ai..." Shouta sniffled. Kou just tried to sooth her and then went to look for the boy across the room only to find the boy sneaking out making Kou scowl and look at Teijirou who wasn't paying attention at all.

 _what are you up to little man?_

 **Shouta Kisa**

Shouta had finally pulled herself together enough to go see her son while Kou tried to discuss with Ai all the possibilities leaving her alone with her baby not knowing the boy had snuck out earlier and had just arrived back. she knelt in front of him "I'm so sorry baby" she sniffled as she hugged the boy close to her "I am so so sorry, I love you so much baby but i'm so sorry"

"Mummy don't cry, father won't win!" Kyoya argued

"I'm sorry baby, but it isn't looking good baby. I'll try my best baby but i can't guarantee anything okay" suddenly a large shadow of Teijirou looming over them. Shouta looked up to see him grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Hope you're saying goodbye to _my_ son" Teijirou chuckled. both Kyoya and Shouta glared up at him, Kyoya moved to stand between the two defending his mother.

"Leave Mummy alone!" Kyoya cried.

"Stay out of this boy" Teijirou scolded cruelly "You know there is one way that i would let you see Kyoya again" Teijirou sneered. "It would also involve you raising _our_ son" He added looking pointedly at Kou. Before walking away smugly. Shouta looked at Kyoya then at Kou and Kyoya looked at his mother offended.

"Mummy don't!" Kyoya cried

"He's giving me no choice baby" Shouta cooed

"Would you really leave daddy just to live unhappily with a monster of father just for me?" Shouta froze.

"Of course i would baby but... who did you say i'd be leaving?" Kyoya blushed and seeing his mother's confused gaze he explained

"Daddy... you know... Yukina-kun" Shouta gave Kyoya a watery smile with a small giggle and that eased the boys nervousness. "it's true! he's more like a dad that that monster"

"Okay okay I won't leave daddy" She teased. "I can't believe i even considered it but... baby... you know I will drop anything for you. it's the least I can do for my baby" Kyoya just gave her a knowing smile

"I don't think you would have to mummy" And with that Kyoya skipped back to his place leaving a shocked Shouta as the jury filed back in. She walked back to her spot next to Ai who tried comforting her as her distress returned. Each member of the jury sat and it felt like ages as they did. But she was gone. She had lost her baby, sue she could have more but... She had tried so hard to be there for her baby. She couldn't just have another child and forget about him. She would try to find a way around it.

In her hope to be able to raise her baby, she had foolishly considered Teijirou's subtle proposal and her anger rose. He had made attempted to make her choose, and Kyoya, trying to be a strong boy for his mother had told her that he wasn't an option. _he shouldn't have to be strong. I should be protecting him not the other way around._ Images in her head flashed in her head of the three of them and it made her heart break.

Kyoya had even called Kou his father, and that made it hurt even more. Why did Teijirou have to be his father. why couldn't have she just waited for Kou to find her. Kou could have been his biological father and she wouldn't have to worry about Kyoya being raised by a monster. She glanced back at Kou who was behind her again who smiled sadly. _we could have been a family._

 _"_ has the jury come to an agreement?" The judge asked

"We have, your honor" on of the women in the stands answered. Shouta took a deep breath, preparing herself for the words she didn't want to hear.

"And what is the decision?"


	7. A Change of Heart

"And what is the decision?" the judge demanded

"There isn't enough evidence," Shouta's head snapped up and Ai grinned beside her "We require answers from Kisa Shouta from up on the stand followed by Kyoya Kisa-Kurosawa"

Ai looked to Shouta for her answer to that while Teijirou's immediately declined it for Kyoya. "Kisa-san if you accept this they have to bring up Kyoya too because they just need _a_ parent's permission"

Shouta stood herself "I agree, I'll do anything for my son" She announced to the jury. The Kurosawa lawyer scowled.

"Then first Miss Kisa will take the stand follwed by her son" the Judge announced. Shouta fought a smirk hearinf Teijirou's protest only to be silenced. she glanced at Kyoya to see the boy grinning happily at her as he ran across to sit on Kou's lap where the man gladly let him sit.

Shouta moved to the stand feeling a little uneasy while she took the oath.

one of the members of the jury stood "Should these answers be all we require then we won't need Kyoya up at all" the jury member stated "We'd have our answer"

"Did Kurosawa ever show interest in Kyoya as an infant" The judge asked reading from the list of paper the jury had given him

"No"

"Why did you leave Kyoya to Kurosawa in the first place?"

"I child should never be neglected, my job required a lot from me back then while i was settling into it so I wanted to make sure he got the attention he needed. but when he got older he had settled in with his father so i didn't disrupt it"

"You had slept around before, you had admitted to it, but did you ever expose that to Kyoya? i would like to remind you you are under oath"

"I will admit that i had been a bit promiscuous in the past but no, I never did, not even while I have been with Kou."

"One of your statements from outside of this trial stated you never got to see him - Kyoya - very often, is this true"

"Yes, i only saw him when his father would let me and when i had a free weekend"

"We do not require calling up Kyoya, that is enough" one of the jury members called halting the questions. "And the jury has decided. Favor goes to Kisa Shouta. the child will be under the custody of his mother and the father can only see the child after a request from his mother through their lawyers, fail to do so will result in a fine or possible jail time"

Shouta felt her heart race as she heard the words. She climbed off the stand to hug her son who had ran to her, she hugged him tightly crying with relief as she fell to her knees "See mummy, you didn't lose, mummy never lets me down" Kyoya said into her shoulder

"Oh baby I love you so much, I promise I'll look after you the way you need" Shouta cried when she pulled away. Kou came over to her and her son ruffling the small boy's head with a relieved smile. Shouta stood and through herself at Kou. Shouta started crying into his black silk shirt gripping onto the lapels of his white suit black suit jacket. He whispered into her ear soothingly

"I told you you wouldn't lose him" Kyoya watched the couple in awe. These two people he considered - no - were his parents. He grinned appreciatively at Kou who smiled back. Shouta was called away to sign a few things leaving the two boys alone. Kou watched his lover leave when he felt a tug on his hand.

Kyoya was blushing madly as he held Kou's hand "Thank you for looking after mummy" he mumbled.

"Well, thank you for being a brave little man," Kou chuckled back.

"Can I...can i call you dad?" Kyoya asked shocking Kou "I don't mind if I can't it's just..." The boy quickly added. Kou smiled at him

"Call me whatever is most comfortable for you Kyo-kun" Kyoya's eyes sparkled up at him. suddenly he was scooped up by Shouta

"What are you two chatting about?" Shouta teased now that she was in a better mood

"Nothing!" Kyoya stuttered turning bright red "Man stuff" he huffed

"Man stuff huh?" Shouta giggled looking at Kou.

"Hey, Man stuff is important, Kisa-san" Kou huffed jokingly

"Yea!" Kyoya cried imitating Kou.

"Sorry, sorry" Shouta coincided. "I didn't mean to upset my boys" She teased pressing a kiss to Kyoya's cheek. Kou snickered as Shouta put the boy down the group left the court room, Shouta flipping of Teijirou as they did

 **Kyoya Kisa**

"Woah this place is so cool!" Kyoya cheered as he entered Shouta and Kou's new apartment.

"Why don't you go explore upstairs?" Kou suggested pointing at the stair case. The boy's eyes glittered excitedly.

"Okay, dad!" Kyoya relied racing up the stairs.

"Look at you, daddy status already" Shouta purred wrapping her arms around his middle. Kou gripped her hips in return with a sly smirk.

"I always aim to please in more ways than one" he murmured huskily

"Then you must be an over achiever."she giggled "In both ways"

"Mum, Dad my room has whiteboard walls!" Kyoya cried as he came down the stairs

"We know baby" Shouta hummed resting her ear over Kou's heart. Kyoya hugged the couple

"This is the best day of my life!" Kyoya cried.

"Well today has been long and I need a relaxing bath" Shouta said pushing away from Kou and ruffling her son's hair before heading upstairs.

"So... dad? When are you gonna marry mum?" Kyoya asked curiously.

"Well, i have yet to ask. I have no idea how" Kou admitted sheepishly.

"I have an idea! I'll help!" Kyoya cheered.

"Then please help me little man"


	8. Bonding

Kou hummed as he stacked the shelves at 'Marimo Books' waiting impatiently for the last ten minutes of his shift to finish. Shouta had to work late so Kou had to go pick Kyoya up from his friend's house when he was done.

"Excuse me?" A meek voice called. Kou turned to see a rather pretty woman blushing as she confronted him. He could see her friends encouraging her from behind her.

"Can I help?" Kou asked nicely, smiling gently.

"I was wondering if-"

"Kou!" A voice cried as a small boy came running to him with his friends. Kyoya grasped onto Kou's leg. "Are you done yet?" Kyoya asked

"I have ten minutes yet" Kou smile picking up the boy. Kyoya pouted then turned to look at the shelf behind him and pulled out a book.

"mum edited this right?" he asked.

"Yup" Kou grinned "Its my favorite series so far" he added

"Do you have this book?" Kyoya asked.`Kou shook his head. "Can you get it for me?" Kyoya asked

"Have you read the ones before it?" Kou asked.

"I borrowed yours" Kyoya pointed out

"Of course you did" Kou grinned at his step son. "Maybe, when I'm finished"

"Is that your little brother or something?" The strange girl asked. Kou had forgotten about the girl and Jumped slightly.

"Ah sorry, no this is my girlfriend's son" Kou answered sheepishly. Kyoya glared at the girl. "Did you need something?"

"Ah, I forgot, I'm sorry for bothering you" the girl pouted. When she had walked off he could hear a small cry come from the girl and Kou sighed.

"Does that happen a lot?" Kyoya asked

"Unfortunately yes, and it mostly ends the same way" Kou shrugged putting the boy down to continue stacking the shelves. Kyoya turned to see his friends had long gone, only coming with him to drop him off here so he just stuck with Kou.

"What do you mean by 'mostly'?" Kyoya asked warily

"Well this is where I met your mother. she would come in here everyday to read" Kou chuckled, remembering his little stalker.

"Really? Did she ask you out like those other girls?" Kyoya prodded

"Aren't you full of questions" Kou teased as he placed the final stack of books up onto the shelf then picking up the book out of Kyoya's hands. "No she didn't, Yokozawa-san introduced us then some guy that your mother was... acquainted with started harassing her. we coincidentally met up at a cafe not long after that"

"thank you for looking out for her dad" Kyoya grinned.

"No problem. It's my pleasure" Kou then dug into his jean's pocket and slipped some money on top of the book before handing it back to the boy seeing his face light up "This is our little secret okay? I'll go sign out while you pay for it"

Kyoya nodded and gave a very quick thank you before he sprinted off to the counter where his boss was. Kou gave a wave and them pointed to Kyoya in front of the counter. His boss nodded then turned to the child while Kou hung up his apron and gathered his things. While he did that his boss came in "Is that your boy is it?"

"He's my girlfriend's son,"

"Ah but you consider him your own considering how you two act together"

"Of course!" Kou grinned happily .

 **Kyoya Kisa**

Kyoya bounced around the house excitedly. Kou was watching, amused at the boys display as he placed the shopping away in the cupboards. "Kyoya, why don't you hide your present for mum?" Kou pointed to the colorful box on the counter. Kyoya grabbed the present and scrambled up stairs just on time as Shouta came dragging her feet in. "Welcome home, Shouta"

"I'm home" Shouta mumbled.

"Mummy!" Kyoya yelled when he was back down stairs "Mummy look what, dad bought me!" Kyoya jumped excitedly holding out the manga that Kou had bought the boy.

"Did you say thank you?" Kyoya nodded. Shouta smiled ruffling his hair

"Do you have tomorrow off?" Kou asked.

"Yea, I always have my birthday off"

"Good!" Kyoya nodded. Shouta just giggled

"What are you two up to?" She giggled accusingly

"It's a secret mama" Kyoya grinned cheekily


	9. Mangaka

Shouta sat at the dining table with her son while Kou was in the kitchen making them breakfast. Kyoya was flicking through photo albums of Shouta when she was little. It was something that Kyoya loved doing because he always spotted something new about the photos every time. It always made him curious about whether or not his mother enjoyed her childhood.

Kyoya flipped page after page while Shouta watched amused as she drank her coffee."Mama?" Kyoya called earning a hum in responce from his mother "Can I have a brother or sister?" Shouta almost choked on her drink while Kou just stopped what he was doing to look at Kyoya.

Kyoya just looked at the two with and adorable curious expression "What brought this on little man?" Kou asked finally as he brought out plates and set them on the table.

Kyoya shrugged "It seems like fun, all my other friends have one and I thought it would be nice"

"I wouldn't mind trying" Kou shrugged

"of course you wouldn't" Shouta mumbled rolling her eyes.

"Little man why don't you go get mama's present" Kyoya brightened and nodded and ran up the staircase. "So what do you think? Would you want to give him a sibling?"

"What about Kyoya we can't do it while he's in the house?" Shouta pointed out "I'm not dumping him on other people"

"I'm not saying that you should, I'm saying we could try when an opportunity presents itself, like when he wants to stay at a friends for the night" Kou argued as he handed her a plate while they sat together on the couch.

"Then... I guess it wouldn't be too bad I suppose" Shouta hummed.

"Mummy, Mummy here" Kyoya cried as he ran down the stairs before thrusting the box at her. Kou chuckled taking her plate so she could sit the box on her knee to open it. She giggled and pressed a kiss to her son's cheek.

"Thank you baby" she cooed before opening up the box to reveal black fabric. She pulled it out and it tumbled elegantly to the floor revealing a black strapless dress with a strip of glitter running down between the bust then curving down to her left hip then straight down where it split just at the top of the thigh making the glitter border the slit. "It's beautiful baby"

"There's more" Kou stated as he stood to take the dress. Shouta looked into the box see a sheer shawl at the bottom of the box that was so see through she could see a pair of shoes underneath. the scarf glittered as if it were the night sky

"Wow, this is beautiful" Shouta gasped "Now I'll have something to wear for the new years party next year" Shouta chuckled.

"And Tonight when you get my present"

"Eh!? you mean this isn't from you as well?" Kou shook his head

"I just helped Kyoya out by paying for it. he chose it and everyting"

"So why do I have to wait so long for yours?" Shouta teased

"You'll see" Kou winked as him and Kyoya High fived

"You two are up to something" Shouta giggled. Shouta reached out to her baby and pulled him in for a hug. "I love it baby"

The three of them just lounged around for few hours, playing, watching TV etc. that was until shouta knocked over one of Kou's art folders, it's contence spilling out. Shouta went to scoop up the small pages of Kou's and giggigle at what she saw earning Kou and Kyoyta's attention. "Kisa-san!" Kou gasped as he tried to natch back the pile of papers. Shouta neatly dodged every attempt as she read through the pieces of paper

"Kou you should totally hand this in" Kisa giggled "It's so well done"

"Kisa give it back"

"Even Takano would let this pass" Shouta added "If you wont take this in yourself I will edit it and hand it to Takano directly" Shouta said pausing so she could look Kou in the eyes. Kou turned bright red and turned away from her stare "Please?" Shouta begged latching onto her lover's arm.

"Fine, you take it I don't think I could." Kou huffed. Shouta threw her arms around his neck with a cry of joy making Kou's heart warm

"I'm glad. They've been looking for a new shoujo author for me" Shouta teased.

"How are you so sure Masamune will accept it?" Kou asked

"I work with him, I edit shoujo, I know his expectation. I should know" Shouta teased.

"Does this means dad is gonna be a shoujo writer" Kyoya asked as he watched his Mother and future step father.

"Maybe"

"Yes" Shouta and Kou answered at the same time. Shouta just grinned cheekily up at him while Kou sighed


End file.
